Typically, enterprises employ enterprise digital rights management (eDRM) technology to protect confidential documents, such as product overviews, marketing plans, customer lists, sales reports, lab reports, journals, and thesis papers, in a digital format. The eDRM technology facilitates the users within the enterprise to accessing, copying, printing, and sharing of the confidential documents. To this end, the eDRM technology facilitates the users to encrypt the confidential documents and assign one or more access rights, such as an open right, an edit right, a copy right, and a print right for other users. Further, the eDRM technology limits the sharing of the confidential documents by enforcing the access rights assigned to other users such that the encrypted documents are available in a readable format to only those users to whom access rights are assigned.